Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and can be relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large and often have larger engines. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
Riding lawn mowers are currently powered by gas-fueled combustion engines. Gas-powered engines require the purchase and storage of gasoline or other fuel. They typically also require replacement of engine oil, spark plugs, and/or the like to ensure proper maintenance of the gas-powered engine. Moreover, gas-powered engines can be loud, can create a high amount of vibration, and produce emissions.